New Beginnings
by RaiLei
Summary: oneshot. While attending Ash and Misty's wedding celebration, Dawn ponders the 'what-ifs' of life, until her own Prince arrives.


Dawn sighed, slouching down in her chair.

When the invitation has shown up in the mail, she had been excited. It had been five years since she had travelled through Sinnoh with Ash and Brock. After that, Dawn hardly saw any of the small group in the passing years.

_Except on the television_, she always thought.

May became one of the most sought after Coordinators, gracing a majority of the magazine covers with her Glaceon. Brock had returned to Pewter City, where he reconnected with Lucy, one of the Kanto Frontier Brains. While Ash ended up returning to Johto in order to train under Lance in order to become a Pokemon Master, before returning to Kanto.

And to Misty, she later realized, upon reading the wedding invitation.

It was just further prove of how far she had drifted from the once tight-knit group.

The excitement of seeing her old friends didn't wear off as she boarded the plane to Kanto, or when she took her step into the small town of Pallet. It was her first time out of Sinnoh and she planned to make the most of the trip.

The small ceremony took place in the many acres of Professor Oak's lab, which lived up to Dawn's expectations. It seemed that cost wasn't a problem for the newest member of the Elite Four or the Cerulean City Gym Leader/Sensational Sister. However, when the reception and dance started, she realized how far away she really was from the others.

Ash and Misty were in their own little bubble of happiness and, after congratulating them, she didn't know what else to say. She scowled at herself though, remembering Lyra's words from the Johto Festival, making the blue haired girl think about _what-ifs_.

_What if it had been her standing there next to Ash_?

No, she shook her head. She couldn't think like that.

May had arrived as well, looking as graceful as ever in a bridesmaid gown, linking arms with fellow Coordinator Drew Reilly. Brock was somewhere out in the crowded dance floor with Lucy, the best man having a great time.

"What happened to me?" Dawn mumbled to herself, glancing around the practically empty tables. "I didn't mean to cut everyone off, just . . ."

_Why_ did nothing ever go the way she wanted it to? She had failed at becoming a graceful Coordinator, not living up to the Diamond name that her mother had created. She'd become what she didn't want too – a _fallen_ star.

Lost in her own thoughts, a frown on her features, she didn't hear the chair beside her sound off against the flooring. Fidgeting slightly, Dawn picked imaginary lint off her dress, unaware of the presence beside her.

"Don't tell me that you flew all the way from Sinnoh to sit alone at a table, Miss. Diamond."

Dawn jumped at the sound of the close voice. Turning around, she paused as she found herself staring at none other than Gary Oak's deep brown eyes.

"G – Gary?" she stuttered, cursing herself inwardly. "What're you doing here? I thought you'd be out there."

Dawn waved vaguely in the direction of the dance floor, knowing full well that the brown haired Professor was popular with the female demographic. She tried to keep her eyes on the dance floor to stop herself from staring at Gary. The young Professor had ditched his blazer somewhere, his tie askew as he leaned casually back in the chair.

"I thought all the girls would be clambering over each other to get a dance with you," she said after a pause, trying to keep the jealousy from her voice.

"Perhaps," Gary shrugged, nonchalant. "But yet, here I am, talking to you instead of them."

Dawn tried to keep the smile from her features as she finally looked away from the occupied dance floor. She could see a couple of girls in the corner of her eye watching them closely. No doubt, they wondered why Gary was speaking to her instead of them.

"Yes, here you are . . ." Dawn trailed off, unsure what she should say. "In that case –"

"You got it," Gary said, filling in the silence, reaching for the blue haired girls' hand. "What do you say, Dawn? Will you at least dance _once_ with me?"

Dawn nodded, gripping Gary's hand in hers. "Just one," she said, allowing him to lead her to floor. "Well, I have to make sure you can keep up with me," she winked, as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

Gary shook his head at her antics; that was the one thing he'd _never_ understand about women.


End file.
